You don't have to be alone anymore
by verbal acuity
Summary: HiyoKiri - Kirihara didn't much like his birthday; he was always alone. Until Piyo-chan comes to his rescue - oneshot. for Akaya's birthday!


**you don't have to be alone anymore**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own. ;o;

**Author's Note**: I wrote two Kirihara birthday fics yesterday, and waited until today to post. I'm trying to work on the third. There were three pairings I couldn't decide from, so... here's the first. HiyoKiri. Written for **rayray2314** because they wanted me to write HiyoKiri.

**Note Two**: Kirihara, in this, is a Gundam nerd like his Tenimyu actor, Genki. Just thought I'd let you know! Enjoy!

Happy Birthday, Akaya!

* * *

Kirihara Akaya didn't much like his birthday. His parents were always working, or on business trips... and his sister never cared enough anyway; she always stayed over her friends' houses to avoid him. It was disheartening and he was home, alone, on his birthday. The oven had been unplugged -- his parents _always_ unplugged it when their youngest would be home alone -- so he couldn't even make himself something; no cookies, no cupcakes, no cake, nothing.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Laying, bored, on his bed, he sighed and stared at the ceiling, the various glow-in-the-dark stars there from when he was little and scared of the monsters in his closet. He could never get a full night's sleep in complete darkness, or enough light to light up a part of the room. Nightlights kept him up because they were too bright. That was why he treasured the little stars up there... Yukimura-buchou's family gave them to him when he mentioned that his parents wouldn't do anything to help. They had even helped him stick them to the ceiling. That was part of the reasons why Buchou was so special to him.

With a content smile, the second year closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

--

He woke with a start, jumping so high in the bed, he lost his breath for a moment. Why was someone ringing the doorbell at... six-thirty. He slept for almost two hours? He didn't think he was that tired from practice to come home and sleep that long!

Groaning, he rolled out of bed, tried to realign his always disheveled curls into something resembling a little less than seaweed, and failed as usual before he made his way down the stairs and to the front door. He needed to think of something for dinner since it was already late, and his family wouldn't be ho--

"...Piyo-chan?"

He cringed when he saw the fist rise slightly, and waited for the hit. But it never came. He opened his green eyes to gaze at the brown ones in front of him. Hiyoshi didn't hit him for once? He had no reason _not_ to. After all, Kirihara never mentioned that it was his birthday to the other second year, so nothing should have held him back... right?

"I told you not to call me that, Kirihara."

The Junior Ace laughed hollowly and rubbed the bottom of his nose lightly. "Ehehe... So... what're you doin' here?" he asked, now looking up at the Hyoutei regular seriously. He didn't even know where to begin his assumptions, so he figured asking was his best bet. But when Hiyoshi took his backpack from his shoulder and gently placed it on the ground, Kirihara figured he knew by then. How did Hiyoshi...

"Why do you think I'm here?" the taller second year asked and stood up, pulling a wrapped box with him from his bag. "Happy Birthday, Kirihara."

"Hiyoshi..."

Kirihara took the box slowly and studied it for a moment before turning back to the other. "Wanna... come in?" he asked shyly, smiling softly for once, as opposed to his normal 'I am going to crush you!' smirk. Hiyoshi nodded and the Junior Ace stepped aside, letting him in once he picked his bag back up. "The couch is fine," he said and closed the door, sitting on the couch with the honey-haired boy a few feet away. He just... stared at the box like it was going to consume him.

"Staring at it won't open it, Kirihara." He stopped himself from adding 'Gekokujou' to that statement.

"...Yeah."

Slowly, as if he'd shatter it into fragile little pieces, the ebony-haired boy unwrapped the paper and found a sketchpad. He smiled to himself and looked under the sketchpad at the box. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. Diecast Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Gundam Deathscythe Hell.

"Hiyoshi, you... how... why... holy shit!" Without thinking, he flung his arms around the other second year's neck and hugged him tight, not letting go. He nuzzled his cheek into the warm neck, eyes closing in content as he felt Hiyoshi's arms wrap around his back and pull him close. "Thank you, Hiyoshi!" Grinning, he placed a kiss to his neck and slowly pulled away, though his fingers still remained where they were, playing with the short hairs at the back of Hiyoshi's neck.

"I'm from Hyoutei, remember?" He shook his head and grabbed Kirihara's hips, tugging the smaller body into his lap and kissing him almost delicately on the lips. The apple-green eyes closed and he relaxed into the kiss. Hiyoshi pulled back. "Happy Birthday, Akaya." Although he'd said it already, he wanted to say it again and use his first name; it was more possessive, and he preferred it that way. He gave a grin of his own at the Rikkai regular's shocked look. Gekokujou success.

Kirihara decided he loved that grin. He loved it more than anything. Most of the time, grins unnerved him; Buchou's was just creepy, Yanagi-senpai's too. Niou-senpai's grin spoke of bad things happening to Akaya, as did Marui-senpai's. Sanada-fukubuchou's (when he did grin) said that he'd be pelted into the clay court in tennis. Yagyuu-senpai's glasses always had this glint that said 'when I grin, you should run'. And Jackal just wasn't scary.

"Hiyoshiii..." Kirihara leaned in for another kiss, the taller boy complying and returning the kiss, fingers running through the messy but soft curls gently, keeping the other close still. The Junior Ace loved Hiyoshi Wakashi, that was evident, it was just a matter of time before he admitted it aloud and said the three words that always lingered on each of their lips. He knew that Hyoutei's future captain felt the same; it was said in every kiss, the ways he looked at him whenever their teams met up for practice matches, _this_.

He didn't have to be alone anymore, thanks to Hiyoshi.

* * *

**End Note**: I'm sorry this wasn't so good. I tried. Please review. It would mean a lot.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIRI-KUUUN.


End file.
